Primera y Ultima vez
by anylove21
Summary: Es el cumpleaños numero 18 de Nessie . Su familia le prepara una fiesta , su padre le regala su primer coche, y Jake le regalara algo que nunca en su eterna vida podra olvidar ...su primera vez


La fiesta

Sabía que hoy era el día más importante de mi vida. Mi cumpleaños numero dieciocho había llegado por fin. Pensé mientras me encontraba en mi cama. Había tenido una hermosa noche, pude dormir tranquilamente sabiendo que mi familia me estaría preparando alguna fiesta.

De repente la puerta de mi habitación se abrió suavemente, pude observar como mi madre y mi padre entraban a hurtadillas. Me senté en el respaldo de mi aposento y los observe con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Cariño feliz cumpleaños. dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. y eso hizo un motivo para reír un rato.

- Mi pequeña niña ya es mayor. Admitió mi padre con el ceño fruncido. Sabia que a el no le gustaba la idea de que ya había crecido y era toda una mujer.

- Este es mi último cumpleaños. musite.

- Según tu abuelo Carlisle si. Pero no te preocupes siempre seguiremos festejando tus cumpleaños. Susurro mi madre abrazándome.

Observe sus manos y tenían algo para mi. Me sorprendió al ver que era una pequeña cajita color rosa. Siempre me traían grandes paquetes. Esto le dio un gran toque de emoción a la sorpresa.

- Esto es para ti. Menciono mi padre dándome la sorpresa.

Tome la caja entre mis manos y la abrí rápidamente. Tome el obsequio en mi mano y pude darme cuenta que era una llave.

- ¿Es una llave? Pregunte.

- Claro que si. Tu regalo esta afuera. Explico mi madre.

Me levante lo mas rápido posible y Salí despedida hacia afuera. Abrí bien los ojos para ver el encantador Porsche Carrera gt que mis padres me habían comprado. Admire este coche era justo el que yo había visto por el televisor hace tiempo.

- Sabía que era lo que querías. Replico Edward

- Ho papá deja de husmear en mi mente. Susurre riendo.

Me acerque a los dos y los abrase fuertemente.

- me encanta su regalo.

Mi madre beso mi frente y acaricio mi cabello.

- Nessie mi vida. Eres toda una mujer, parece ayer cuando. Y su voz se corto.

Tome entres mis manos las manos de los dos y les mostré con mi don todos los momentos felices que había vivido junto a ellos desde que nací.

Podría jurar que si mi madre podría llorar lo estaría haciendo, realmente estaban muy emocionados.

Me dieron un gran abrazo ese momento fue tan nuestro. Amaba con todo mi corazón a mis padres, eran el mejor regalo que la vida me pudo dar.

En ese momento note que mi padre levanto la vista por encima de mi hombro. Mi madre me tomo de la cintura y me coloco a su lado.

- Sonrían. Cantagio mi tía Alice, tomándonos una fotografía.

Yo sin saber de que se trataba todo esto, eche mi mejor sonrisa.

Mi adorada tía se acerco a mi dándome un fuerte abrazo y levantándome del suelo.

- feliz cumpleaños preciosura.

- Gracias tía. sonreí

- Vamos a la casa hay una gran fiesta para ti y alguien muy especial quiere verte.

Entre en mi casa, mi tía al parecer sabia lo que iba a hacer así que corrió detrás mió con una gran caja en sus manos.

- Esto es para ti, pero no es mi sorpresa. balbuceo

Abrí la caja y pude ver un bonito vestido color rosa.

- Es hermoso.

- Vi que te gustaría. Dijo riendo con los ojos llenos de ilusión.

Me cambie y cuando Salí afuera mi padre y mi madre ya estaban cambiados. Bella llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido color azul, sabia que a mi padre lo volvía loco ese color. El en cambio tenía un hermoso traje negro.

Todos me observaron con el vestido ya puesto.

- Estas hermosa princesita. Admitió mi padre dándome la llave del coche.

- Hay un pequeño problema……- no se conducir.

- Mmm si lo sabía. Alice ¿tu puedes…. Mi padre no pudo terminar la frase, cuando observo que mi tía ya estaba acomodada en el asiendo del conductor con el coche encendido.

Subí en el asiento del acompañante y nos dirigimos a la gran casa.

Mis tres abuelos me estaban esperando afuera. Cuando baje del coche mi abuela Esme me dio un gran abrazo y un gran beso en la mejilla.

Carlisle me abrazo y me deseo feliz cumpleaños, mi abuelo Charlie, en cambio me dio mi regalo para luego abrazarme fuerte y desearme felicidades.

Entre en la casa del brazo de mi padre, me sentía nuevamente una quinceañera entrando a su fiesta con el vestido rosa.

Mire rápidamente hacia mi alrededor y allí estaba toda mi familia, mis amigos y en un rincón cerca de Rose se encontraba el gran amor de mi vida Jacob Black.

Todos mis tíos Emmett, Rose, Jass se acercaron a mi con pasos humanos, abrazándome y deseándome muchas felicidades. Luego mis amigos licántropos también lo hicieron, allí estaban sus novias también. Seth y Emily me dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Jake me observaba desde un rincón, pensé que no se iba a acercar a saludarme pero guardo lo mejor para lo ultimo.

El fue el ultimo en saludarme. Se acerco a mi me tomo de la cintura y me dio un apasionado beso frente a todos. Pude ver el rostro de felicidad de mi madre y el ceño fruncido de desaprobación de mi padre. Todos sonriendo nos aplaudieron, esto me dio algo de vergüenza.

Mire el rostro de Jake, sus ojos birlaban al ver los míos, podía ver el amor que sentía por mi en su rostro.

Alice y Esme sirvieron el gran almuerzo de la fiesta. Todos pasamos al gran comedor. Observe el rostro de emmett que estaba frente a mi, su cara era de asco al ver la comida que mi abuela y mi tía estaban sirviendo. Esto me causo gracia así que sonreí, el al parecer se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a reír. Escuche un ruido debajo de la mesa sabia que mi tía Rose le había golpeado para que se callara.

A mi lado se encontraba mi amado y del otro lado mi padre y mi madre.

Jake me tomo la mano por debajo de la mesa y me dijo susurrándome al oído.

- Tengo una gran sorpresa para ti en el bosque.

- Ya quiero verla. Le conteste besando esos labios carnosos de jake.

Me encantaba ver como todos se llevaban bien, ya no había mas disputas entre vampiros y licántropos. Al parecer todos los personajes míticos de mi mundo habían aprendido a convivir.

Pensé que el almuerzo iba a ser en silencio pero no fue así, cuando mi tío Emmett abrió la boca para hacer uno de sus chistes comenzó un gran alboroto divertido.

- Estuvo delicioso. Le confesé a mi abuela que se encontraba en el extremo norte de la mesa.

- Nessie cariño me pone feliz que te allá gustado todas las sorpresas. Dijo señalando hacia una punta de la habitación.

Observe detenidamente y allí habían mas de cien obsequios. Alice me miro sonriente para decir:

- Eso no fue idea mía. Y todos comenzaron a reír.

Luego sacamos muchas fotografías entre todos. Esto hizo muy feliz a Alice.

Cuando termino la fiesta Jake me llevo en mi coche hasta mi casa para cambiarme el vestido. Me puse unos vaqueros y una blusa rosa. Salí disparada de la casa hacia los brazos de jake.

- ¿ Hacia donde van? .Pregunto mi padre

- Edward nessie ya es mayor de edad. Le regaño mi madre.

- Si es verdad, disculpa cariño es que me cuesta acostumbrarme.

- No hay problema papa. Replique besando la mejilla de ambos .

Mi amado profesor

- ¿Hacia donde vamos? Le pregunte a jake.

- Hacia tu Sorpresa. Respondió besando mis labios .

- Antes de la sorpresa ¿ podrías enseñarme a conducir?

- Claro que si princesa.

Jake freno el coche a un costado de la carretera, y salio del coche. Yo me pase para el asiento del conductor. El subió del otro lado y observo mi rostro detenidamente.

- Te ves algo nerviosa.

- Si lo se, es mi primera vez.

El rió entre dientes para luego enseñarme como encender el coche. Yo imite lo que el hizo y funciono, lo había encendido.

- De acuerdo. Vas bien. Ahora mira , este que ves aquí es el acelerador , al lado se encuentra el embrague y al otro lado el freno.

- OK.

- Esta que esta aquí es la palanca de cambios.

- Ahora pisa el embrague y pon primera. Dijo sosteniendo mi mano.

- ¿ Asi? pregunte con miedo.

- Si. Ahora mantén el pie en el embrague y pisa el acelerador. Ve soltando despacio el embrague y ve pisando el acelerador.

El coche salio disparado hacia delante lo que me causo mucho miedo.

- Jake creo que esto no es para mí. Replique atemorizada.

- Vamos de nuevo. Pisa el embrague, pon primera. Pisa de nuevo el embrague y pisa el acelerador. Ahora ve soltando el embregue lentamente.

Ante nuestros ojos el coche salio sin hacer tirón alguno. Jake sonrió y me dedico la sonrisa que a mi tanto me gustaba.

- Ahora suelta el acelerador pisa el embrague y pasa a segunda.

- ¿así?

- Así es. Vas bien.

Así me enseño a pasar todos los cambios. Fue muy divertida mi primera clase de conducir.

- Eres el mejor profesor. Le confesé.

- Y tu mi mejor alumna.

Conduje por toda la ciudad , me parecía algo tan fácil .

- Quiero que alice me vea hacer esto.

- Esta bien pega la vuelta y vamos hacia su casa. Susurro.

Estar con Jake siempre me agradaba. Primero fue mi hermano, después mi amigo y ahora era el amor de mi vida. ¿Que mas podía pedir?

Tenía todo lo que nunca espere tener.

Llegamos hasta la casa de mi familia. Todos estaban reunidos afuera cuando estacione el coche allí.

- Que bien lo haces .Acato Emmett riendo entre dientes.

- Es que tengo un buen profesor.

- Lo dudo. Respondió.

- ¿Porque estáis todos afuera?

- Es que Alice te vio venir conduciendo. Respondió mi abuela.

- Eh visto todo aprendes muy rápido Nessie. Musito mi tía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Donde están mis padres?

- Han salido de caza.

Mire rápidamente el rostro de jake. Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en esos hermosos labios.

Bajo del coche y me condujo hasta la cochera para que guardara mi coche.

- Despacio … despacio …

Sin darme cuenta pise a fondo el acelerador estrellando mi coche contra el coche nuevo de Rose.

Mi familia corrió rápidamente al escuchar el fuerte ruido. Yo en cambio quede paralizada mi tía iba a matarme por esto. Baje de mi destruido coche y me pare justo al lado con mis dos manos sobre mi cabeza.

- ¿Que sucedió? Pregunto Carlisle.

- Abuelo… es… que… yo… y mi voz se corto.

Esme me abrazo protegiéndome de la enfurecida Rosalíe.

- Nessie ¿como pudiste? Pregunto la enojada vampira con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

- Rose…. Disculpa… no fue…. Apropósito.

- Calma cariño, lo sabemos. Era tan solo tu primera vez. Me calmo Esme.

Rosalie salio disparada hacia la casa al parecer estaba que echaba chispas conmigo. Emmett en cambio rió entre dientes y fue detrás de ella.

Mi tío Jasper trato de tranquilizarnos y lo logro, me sentía tan calmada.

- Nada fue grabe los mandare a reparar. Musito mi abuelo.

Jake me tomo de las manos y me abrazo.

- Voy a hablar con ella. Esclarecí corriendo detrás de Rosalíe.

Ella yacía encerrada en su habitación, golpee la puerta pero ella no contesto. Yo entre igual.

- Tía Rose. Lo siento. yo no quise.

- Lo se Nessie. La que tiene que disculparse soy yo, no quise actuar así contigo. Esta vez se me fue la mano. Replico.

- Esta bien entonces nos perdonamos. Dije entre dientes.

- Carlisle prometió mandarlos a reparar.

- Eso espero.

Mi tía paso de un ceño fruncido a una hermosa sonrisa en ese rostro perfecto. Siempre la considere como la mujer más hermosa que hay sobre la tierra y ella lo sabia.

Salí de la habitación y corrí hacia donde estaba Jake.

- ¿Como te ha ido con la Barbie . digo tu tía?

- Bien se disculpo conmigo y yo con ella.

- Estará todo bien ya lo veras. Dijo conteniéndome.

- ¿Jake y la sorpresa que tenías para mí?

- OH si claro. No me he olvidado de ello.

entregados al amor

Mi novio me tomo de la mano y me llevo

hacia su coche que estaba afuera de la casa.

- ¿A donde vamos? Pregunte

- Hacia tu regalo.

Mire el rostro de Jake se encontraba tranquilo, en sus ojos pude ver felicidad. En un momento sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me sonrió mientras estiro una mano y toco mi largo cabello.

Encendió su coche y salimos de allí, conducía por el camino que lleva a la Push.

-¿Jake que haces? Sabes muy bien que no puedo venir aquí.

- Lo se , pero hoy es una ocasión especial para mi , pagare las consecuencias luego . Me aseguro.

Esto me parecía una muy mala idea, aunque Jake era el alfa y era quien daba las órdenes.

Mientras conducía me acerque mas a el y me rodeo con un brazo por la cintura. Su cuerpo me quemaba pero me gustaba tanto y más aun que la noche era fría.

Mire por la ventana, la hermosa luna llena bañaba las copas de los enormes árboles al costado de la carretera. Podía escuchar como las olas rompían contra las rocas, todo parecía ser una velada perfecta.

Estaba muy intrigada por saber que era lo que tenía para mí.

- ¿tienes un bañador? Pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

- No , claro que no. Me pregunte en mi fuero interno ¿para que necesitaría un bañador?

Condujo hasta la playa, dejo su coche estacionado en el aparcamiento y bajo de el para abrir mi puerta. Me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a salir.

Cuando estuve afuera me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo hacia la playa.

Mire hacia el horizonte, el agua era de un color negro, el cielo estaba totalmente estrellado y había una gran luna bañando con su luz el extenso mar.

Esto hacia que todo sea aun más romántico. Mientras el me cargaba encontré sus labios con los míos, dándole un agradable beso, el que a el mas le gustaba.

- Nunca te he dicho lo mucho que te amo ¿verdad?

- Jake siempre me lo dices. Respondi mirando sus ojos. Estaba totalmente hipnotizada con su perfume y su piel.

- Pues si es verdad, pero quiero que estas noche lo sientas.

Me quede con la boca abierta no sabia a lo que se refería. Trate de ser lo mas paciente posible y esperar mi sorpresa.

Me cargo hasta una gran roca, mire hacia arriba y teníamos un enorme acantilado sobre nuestras cabezas.

- wow esta vista si es lo más. Replique.

- Esto no es nada comparado con lo que tengo para ti. – Tendrás que nadar.

Me tomo de la mano y nos zambullimos juntos en el mar, no sentí frió ya que me rodeo con su cuerpo.

Todo allí abajo era de color negro, pero podía ver igual, ya que mi mitad vampira me lo permitía.

Nadamos un buen rato, solo salíamos a la superficie a tomar aire para seguir.

Mi amado me condujo hacia una gran cueva que estaba justo debajo del acantilado.

- Jake esto es hermoso. Agregue.

Me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a salir del agua. La cueva era pequeña pero la decoración que el preparo para mi fue lo que más me encanto.

El suelo estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas y había velas rosas por doquier, había unas mantas también.

-¿Te gusta?

- Claro que si, es el mejor regalo que me has podido dar. Todo es tan romántico esta noche.

- si lo, porque esta noche es solamente de los dos. Dijo besándome los labios.

Le devolví el beso, cada vez era más apasionadamente, hasta que caímos al suelo. No sabia bien lo que le estaba sucediendo a mi cuerpo, pero cada gota de mi ser anhelaba su boca y su cuerpo, note que a el también le sucedía lo mismo.

Un fuerte fuego recorrió mi cuerpo y me deje llevar. Le quite su camisa y comencé a besar su cuello, el me respondió con el mismo gesto.

Podía escuchar como las olas arremetían contra el acantilado y ver la leve luz que efectuaban las velas, todo allí era perfecto.

Esa noche fue nuestra. Hicimos el amor envueltos en el calor de su cuerpo.

Sentí que era mió y yo era suya, no tenia palabras para explicar lo que me sucedía cuando besaba sus labios y acariciaba su desnuda espalda. Mire sus ojos negros y el miro los míos, en ese momento una extraña sensación nos envolvió a ambos. No sabíamos como iba a terminar esto, ya que ninguno de los dos quería soltar al otro.

Comencé a ver claridad en la cueva y me di cuenta de que había amanecido, me tomo entre sus brazos, me miro fijamente a los ojos y me dijo:

- Nessie eres y serás el gran amor de mi vida, nunca te dejare de amar.

Sus palabras me emocionaron tanto que comencé a notar como una gran cascada de lágrimas corría por mis mejillas hasta morir en mis labios.

- Jake esta ha sido la mejor sorpresa que me has dado. Te amo. Te amo tanto y nunca lo dejare de hacer. Eres el gran amor de mi vida por toda la eternidad. concluí

Me aferro a su caliente cuerpo en un gran abrazo.

Esa noche fue solo nuestra, nos declaramos el amor que ambos nos teníamos y haciendo el amor nos entregamos el uno al otro.

El era mió y yo seré suya por toda la eternidad.

- te amo- . sucerre en su oido.


End file.
